


Brunch for Three

by StrikinglyStrange



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-23 03:25:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikinglyStrange/pseuds/StrikinglyStrange
Summary: A soft AU where Father's Day is a school holiday. Peter shows up to the Avengers Compound in hopes to spend it with Tony, but there's a crisis. Stephen woke up to find a drunk Stark in his bed and is livid. Peter knows that Tony likes Stephen and he wants to seize the opportunity to set them up. After all, what's better than one dad? Two.





	1. The Bed Guest

**Author's Note:**

> I just suddenly got the idea and wanted to write it out! I just thought a Father's Day celebration with a team extremely devoid of Father's would be something to bring them all together. And yes, Ned gets some love too.

Stephen wakes up to the sensation of being smothered. When he manages to get his eyes open he notices that someone is holding his hand. He turns over to see Tony Stark cuddling with him. He immediately wrenches his hand free and bolts out of his room. He doesn’t stop running until he’s reached the Avengers lounge. When he gets there he observes Sam playing a video game, Natasha watching Sam intently, Bruce standing behind the couch a little awkwardly, Cap standing next to the television lecturing Sam and Nat about video games and Peter walking through the doorway.

Stephen raises his voice: “Can someone PLEASE explain to me why Tony Stark is in my bed?!” Nat snaps her head around and busts out laughing.

Bruce fumbles his hands around as he looks towards Stephen and explains, “Tony was really drunk last night towards the end of the party. He wanted somebody to cuddle. I almost offered but..”

“Before we could stop him he wandered off,” Natasha interrupts but you can tell that Bruce doesn’t mind.

“And of all people in this Compound, he chose me? I just got here only a few days ago!”

Peter nonchalantly walks over to Stephen and grins widely; “Of course he chose you. He likes you!”

“What?!” Nat exclaims as she jumps up off of the couch and crosses over to Peter.

“Oh what a dishonor, truly,” Stephen grumbles.

“Say kid, how do you know that he likes Stephen?” Nat says as she pokes him in the shoulder blade.

“It’s easy. I always wanted to impress Mr. Stark so I spent a lot of time watching him and getting to know him,” Peter shrugs as if decoding Tony Stark is a simple feat.

“I’ve been friends with Tony for years now. Hell, I’m the one who recruited him to the Avengers and you’re telling me that you know, for a f-a-c-t, that he’s crushing on Strange??,” Nat cocks her head.

“Yep!,” Peter nods.

“What else do you know?” Nat pressures.

“Breakfast is almost ready!,” Bucky yells down the hall from the kitchen. Sam grunts in response and he continues to focus on his video game.

“Now Natasha, let’s not bother the kid,” Steve says as he marches over, hands resting in his belt loops. “Peter, shouldn’t you be at school?”

“It’s a holiday Mr. Rogers,” he looks slightly away from everyone.

“Why’s your face turning red kid?” Nat asks as she eyes him.

“Well.. because it’s father’s day so I came here to, uh.. spend time with Mr. Stark,” he braces for the impact of his statement.

“Father’s day..” Steve says quietly. “Wait, wait! Let’s return to the original subject!”

Stephen sighs in relief; “Thank you!”

Nat yells as she waves her arms: “I wanna know what you know, Spider-Boy.”

Stephen facepalms.

“Aw, c’mon Ms. Natasha, it’s Spider-Man,” he hangs his head.

“Whoa! Do I look old enough to be a ‘Ms’?!,” Nat’s eyes get wide. “Just call me Natasha or Nat,” she pats Peter on his back.

“Ms—” Natasha clears at him and Peter clears his throat, “Natasha, I know that Steve and Bucky are in love. I know that Mr. Rhodey feels like he doesn’t have time for anyone because he’s always babysitting you guys—”

“Amen!” Rhodey yells.

“And why didn't YOU cuddle with Stark?” Stephen glares at Rhodey who’s just come from the gym on the floor below. “As I recall, you’re his best friend.”

“Last I checked cuddling wasn’t in the job description,” Rhodey states as he plops onto the couch next to Sam.

“What else?” Nat prods Peter.

“I know that you and Dr. Banner have strong feelings for each other,” Bruce smiles at Nat, who returns it. “I know that Sam wants a girlfriend but hasn’t had the time to look for one—”

“Or just can’t get one!,” Bucky yells from the kitchen.

Sam drops the controller and throws his hands up; “I don’t get any respect around here!”

Steve tries to comfort Sam by placing a hand on his shoulder.

“And don’t make me come in there Barnes!”

“If I have to come out there I’m beating someone with my metal arm! And by someone I mean Sam!,” Bucky yells again so that he can be heard over the sounds of sizzling.

Sam sighs deeply and gets up. “I’m going to the gym. I’ve got to prepare to defend myself from this walking menace that lives here now,” as he goes he glares dramatically at Steve.

“You’re quite a kid,” Nat says to Peter.

“Why don’t we wake Tony up?” Steve announces, to clear the tension in the room.

Peter nods and turns to Stephen, “He really does like you, you know, Mr. Doctor Strange.”

Stephen groans, “How do you know?”

“Because I see the way he looks at you when you’re not paying attention,” Peter whispers.

“Stark!” Steve yells, which causes Tony to jump.

Nat strolls in behind Steve and picks up a martini glass from the floor next to Stephen’s bed. “Ugh..” she places it on the nightstand next to Tony’s phone.

“Huh? What’s going on?” Tony asks as he rubs his eyes.”

“Do you know what today is?,” Steve asks.

“FRIDAY, what day is it?”

“It’s June 17th of the year two thousand and eighteen, sir,” Tony smiles.

“What’s the holiday today?,” Nat follows up.

“It’s Father’s Day, Ms. Romanoff.”

“Tony, Peter’s here and he wants to spend the day with you,” Steve says as he pulls Tony out of bed.

“The kid’s here?” He turns to the alarm clock on the nightstand. “11am?” Tony runs a hand over his face. “Okay!” He struts to the lounge where Bruce is still standing awkwardly, and Stephen is hovering in the back.

“Mr. Barnes?,” Peter asks as he sits down on a bar stool and watches him flip eggs.

“It’s Bucky, kid.”

“What’s it like to be here?,” Peter questions.

“It’s strange.. but in a good way. I feel like this is where I’ve always belonged. I could have been an Avenger a long time ago,” his eyes grow a little dark.

“Don’t kid yourself Barnes! You’re not an Avenger yet!,” Tony hollers from the lounge.

“Neither is Strange but he’s staying here!,” Bucky retorts.

“He’s an honorary Avenger until he accepts the full-time title!”

“It’s not likely to happen,” Stephen states.

Peter hops off of his bar stool and walks back into the lounge; “But why not Mr. Doctor Strange? You want to protect the earth and that’s what we do, too.”

Stephen doesn’t respond, except to fold his arms over his chest. “And you,” he turns and points at Tony, “why were you cuddling me this morning?”

“I get lonely when I get drunk,” Tony shrugs.

“It’s cause you like him, Mr. Stark,” Peter states.

“Oh man, I need some popcorn for this,” Nat chuckles. 

“Wait a minute, kid? How did you get over here?” Tony spins around to face him.

“I—I drove..”

“You can drive?!” Nat yells.

“No, he can’t. He’s driven once in his life and it was a car stolen from his prom.”

“He deserved it, Mr. Stark! One time at a party he called me Penis Parker in front of everyone!,” Peter frowned.

“Yikes,” Nat whispered to Steve, who nodded in agreement.

“Besides, I had Ned helping me the whole time. He’s my guy in the chair,” Peter rocks back and forth on the balls on his feet.

“Where is your friend Ned?,” Steve inquires.

“Oh, he’s probably at home with his mom,” Peter answers him.

“And his father?” Steve asks, and Peter immediately shakes his head.

“Say, Bruce,” Steve saunters over to Bruce, “Want to pay a surprise visit to Peter’s friend?”

Bruce nods, “Sure!”

“What about you, Nat?” Peter joins her on the couch.

“What do you mean?” She tilts her head.

“Ned has THE biggest crush on you!” Peter stretches his arm up above his head.

Nat laughs so hard that she falls backwards into the cushion of the couch. “That’s so flattering! I like him already, but no. I’m working with Wanda today on some more of her defensive training.”

“That’s good,” Steve added quickly, “She’ll be able to protect herself when the next attack comes.”

Steve and Tony have a silent conversation with their eyes.

“Yeah. I can’t say I disagree,” Tony gives Nat a thumbs up. She lifts herself up off of the couch and exits the lounge.


	2. The Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time Stephen decides to invade Tony's personal space but it ends up backfiring on our poor Sorcerer Supreme.
> 
> Peter notices that Stephen seems reluctant to let Tony get close to him and he hatches a brilliant plan to get the two alone.

Chapter 2: The Shower 

Tony is drying his hair off with a towel while looking at his reflection in the smoky mirror. He doesn’t hear the door open behind him. Stephen walks into the giant bathroom and leans against the wall right before the shower starts.  


“That Spider kid of yours is something;” Tony jumps and fastens his towel tighter around his waist.

“Strange?! What are you doing in here?!” 

“I never got an actual answer as to why you were in my bed, of all places,” he retorts. 

“It’s because Peter’s right,” Tony remarks as he dries his hair and begins to apply shaving cream to his face.  


“Wh--what?,” Stephen’s jaw drops. 

“You heard me, Doc. I’m into it,” Tony starts shaving the right side of his face. 

“How are you so calm about this? Do you like me? Stark??” 

Stephen pushes himself off of the wall and walks over to Tony; he stops just behind him and looks at himself in the mirror. He realizes that he could also use a shave. He’s not in his best form and yet Tony Stark is admitting to having feelings for him. 

“We..I..” Stephen stutters over his words while Tony’s shaving is as clean cut as ever. 

“I know, it’s such a big honor that you don’t know what to do,” he washes the leftover pieces of shaving cream from his face. “We’ll talk about this after brunch. I promised the kid a good time, and that’s what he’s going to get. Stephen stares at Tony with his jaw open as Tony struts past him and into his bedroom to get dressed.

Tony takes Peter and Stephen to an extremely high-class restaurant. His status awards them a seat in the VIP section towards the back. They are greeted with dim lights and a very private and secluded atmosphere. Peter is in total awe over the scale of the place but Stephen seems to be right at home. 

“Wow, Mr. Doctor Strange! Isn’t Mr. Stark crazy rich?!” 

Stephen chuckles; “Once upon a time, I was too kid.” 

“Huh,” Peter remarks as he sits down at the four person table. 

He sits opposite Tony, and Stephen is left with a decision to make. He doesn’t feel right trying to sit next to a high schooler that he barely knows. So, he reluctantly takes a seat next to Tony, who has an air of smugness about him. 

“Mr. Stark! I hope I’m not bothering you today!,” Peter breaks into a whisper near the end. 

“No, Kid. You’re basically my son now, anyways.,” Tony says as he takes the menus from a waiter who approaches the table. 

He passes one to Peter who takes it immediately. But when Stephen attempts to take his Tony tightens his grip. Stephen glares at him, but Tony just smiles. 

“What’s wrong Doc? Too busy staring into my eyes?” Stephen snatches the menu from his hand and looks away from him. 

Peter doesn’t notice the quarrel as he looks through the menu trying to decide what he wants. “Oh no, Mr. Stark! This is all so expensive! I wanted to pay for you but I don’t know if I can.. Ah geeze,” Peter rubs the back of his head. 

“Shhh, kid. Spending time together is payment enough, I promise,” he says as he never looks up from his menu. Stephen looks up at Tony in amazement. He can’t believe how different Tony is with Peter when compared to everyone else. Tony pours a bit of wine, but not too much. 

“Mr. Stark, before the food gets here I’m gonna go to the restroom,” he stands up and excuses himself from the table. Stephen swallows; he’s worried about being alone at the table with Tony. The waiter comes and Tony orders a steak with a side of russet potatoes and a salad. Stephen orders the same because he can’t think straight. 

“The kid is taking some time to come back..” Stephen tries to casually mention. 

Tony shrugs; “Teenagers. He’s probably on his phone snapchatting or something. Who knows? He’ll be back soon enough. No point in rushing him.”

-Meanwhile-

In the men’s restroom, Peter approaches the far wall and looks up at the window. He knows this will be no challenge to climb out of. He looks back to the door, and then back again to the window. “Mr. Stark will thank me later!” 

-Meanwhile-

The waiter comes by and pours another generous amount of wine into Tony’s glass. He thanks the man and takes a careful sip. 

“Stark..” Stephen ruffles his brows. 

“Hmm?” Tony asks as he checks a message that lit up his phone screen. 

“It’s been quite a while,” Stephen tries to express his concern. 

“Why don’t you go check on him then? I’m going to make a quick call,” Tony gets up and exits to the balcony. 

Stephen stands up and makes his way to the bathroom. He notices that none of the stalls are occupied. Then he feels a slight draft and notices that the window is slightly ajar. He takes a quick peek outside of the restroom and then uses his sling ring to portal him outside of the window. He notices Peter turning the corner a couple of blocks away and sighs deeply. Stranded with Stark, in a romantic setting. After a confession. It’s a recipe for disaster Stephen recognized from a mile away. He, too, could disappear but something stopped him. Being abandoned twice in one day might trigger the loneliness that Stark suffered from; Dr. Banner mentioned this issue to Natasha in passing several times during Stephen’s stay in the compound and he couldn’t help but realize it was a growing issue. Peter had done much to quell the hunger, but maybe Stephen was the finish line. He shuddered. He hadn’t had time for romance since he became Doctor Strange, Sorcerer Supreme, and he didn’t know if he did now. But.. something about Tony’s confidence in the bathroom early prompted him to stay. The way Tony carried himself tugged at his heartstrings and Stephen didn’t want to end whatever this was between them without a real chance.

By the time Stephen got back to the table, the food had been delivered and Tony was placing a napkin in his shirt. Stephen takes Peter’s seat partly to feel safer and partly to be able to see Tony’s face fully. 

“Where’s the kid?” Tony asks as he looks up from arranging his silverware. 

“He left, Stark. Out of the window. This was a set-up. I don’t think it started out that way, but he’s persistent. It didn't seem like he could pass up the opportunity,” Stephen sighs into his plate. 

“Heh, he’s a smart kid,” Tony laughs as he takes a bite of his steak. 

“Were you being serious.. In the bathroom? ..Tony?” Stephen says Tony out loud for the first time. Tony’s eyes widen and he looks at Stephen. 

“Of course I was Stephen. Do you think I sleep with just anybody?” 

“It’s questionable,” Stephen replies instantly. Tony glares at him. 

“If glares could kill,” Stephen waves around in the air, “I’d be at my own funeral.” 

“Only after being married to me for fifty years,” Tony says as he takes another bite of food. Stephen, who’s mid-bite in his food, begins to choke. 

“MARRIAGE. DID YOU SAY MARRIAGE?!” Other people in the restaurant turn to look at the pair. 

“Stephen, please. You’re causing a scene,” 

Tony turns to the onlookers, “Don’t mind him, he’s just choking. It’s all right!” Tony’s gigantic smile seems to convince them to look away. 

“T-Tony, please,” Stephen begs. 

“Ohhh, that’s a nice change of tone. I like it,” Tony smiles maliciously. 

“I don’t like this..” Stephen regrets his decision to stay in the restaurant. 

“I bet that’s not the first time I’m going to have you begging for mercy,” Tony winks at him.

Stephen is caught off guard so violently that he leans too far in his chair and falls backward. The clash of the chair with the ground echoes throughout the restaurant and all eyes are on the pair again. But Stephen doesn’t care. He just sits with his back against the chair, on the ground. He prays for Dormammu to go back on his promise and take the earth to the Dark Dimension. He prays for Wong to show up with an emergency at the Sanctum. He prays for anything that will give him an excuse to get far, far away from Tony Stark. He closes his eyes and waits for his sweet release.

He’s not sure how much time passes before Tony’s lifts him up off of the ground. “Stephen, please, now who’s causing a scene?” Tony shakes his head, but he smiles approvingly. “Let’s go find the kid, and make him pay, huh? Sound good?” Stephen allows Tony to lift him up and marvels at how strong the small man is. “Well, since you’re not arguing with me I’ll take that as a yes,” and before Stephen realizes what’s going on he’s following Tony through the restaurant and back into his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be the final chapter. It'll be around the same length and will be split between Tony/Stephen/Peter and Steve/Bruce/Ned.
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope everyone is enjoying it so far!


	3. Rooftop Rhythm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony tortures Stephen while Steve, Bruce, Ned and Ned's mother stand around a living room and talk.

Chapter 3: Rooftop Rhythm 

In a small apartment in Brooklyn, Ned and his mother are watching an episode of Star Trek: The Original Series when they hear a knock at their front door. They exchange a confused look before Ned’s mother walks over and looks through the peephole.

“Ned!” She exclaims; “It’s Captain America and an older man.”

Ned jumps off of the couch and runs over. He gently pushes his mom out of the way and flings the door open. “Captain America, sir. I mean. Mr. Rogers. I mean Mr. Ameri--”

Steve holds a hand up. “It’s okay kid, Cap or Steve is fine.”

Bruce hovers quietly behind Steve.

“MOM! That’s not just an old man! That’s Dr. Bruce Banner!”

Ned’s mom shrugs.

“THE HULK MOM, THE HULK.”

“Oh, my apologies Dr. Banner,” Bruce nods at her.

“Wait... Is Peter-” He looks between the two Avengers and his mother. “We need privacy, let’s go to my room.” He quickly disappears farther into the apartment.

Steve looks to Ned’s mother for permission.

“Come right in, Captain sir. You too, Doctor.”

Steve smiles and then follows after Ned while Bruce attempts to strike up a conversation with Ned’s mother. “Peter, uh, Parker, your son’s best friend. He told us how much of a fan Ned is of Steve and then, he uh, reminded us that it’s father’s day, and uh, the predicament you and Ned have.. So we, uh, thought to stop by and maybe..”

Ned’s mother smiles widely; “Dr. Banner, thank you very much for your kind hearts. I’m sure Ned will talk about this for the rest of the life. But, you shouldn’t keep him waiting. Go on right back,” she steps back through the doorway into the kitchen and Bruce makes his way back to Ned and Steve.

“Cap, is Peter okay? I mean, did something happen?”

“To my knowledge, he’s supposed to be at Father’s Day brunch with Stark and Strange right now.”

“Oh wow! He must be having the time of his life! Not that I’m not, of course! Please don’t tell Peter but I was totally Team Captain America during the Avengers break-up.”

“Your friend stole my shield, you know. He was so proud. I had to let him do it. I wasn’t even sure why Tony brought him on, but when I saw the worried looks he was giving the kid I knew I would have to cut him some slack. I can’t say the same about Sam and Buck though. When those two get together…”

“Ah, they’re no more wild than when me and Thor get together, Steve,” Bruce jokes awkwardly as he enters the room.

“Where is Thor? No one’s heard anything about him in so long?” Ned inquires.

“He’s still overseeing the settlement of his people in Norway,” Steve answers. “Where his father lead him and Loki before he passed. Right before Hela attacked and Asgard was lost.”

“I hope he’s doing alright,” Ned says softly.

“I’m sure he is, kid,” Steve places a hand on Ned’s shoulder. “Now, how’s about some lunch with me, Bruce,” he motions to Bruce, “and your mom? Does that sound good?”

“Dinner like, like in public? Like with people? Like, people who will know who you are? With me? And my mom? In public?” Ned gets stuck in a shock loop.

“Yeeees, kid. In public with two of the coolest Avengers around,” Steve chuckles.

“I THINK I NEED MY INHALER!” Ned’s mother rushes in and hands it to him.

“Oh, sweetie. Really, take some deep breaths and then put on a fresh change of clothes.”

Bruce and Steve step back into the living room. Steve hovers next to the couch and Bruce walks over to the window and looks out at the view of the street. Another knock echoes on the front door of the Leeds’ apartment. 

“Could one of you be a dear and get that?” Ned’s mother yells from her son’s room.

Steve walks over to the door and politely asks, “Who is it?”

“Steve?”

“Tony?”

Steve opens the door to see Tony and Stephen standing in front of him.

“What are you doing here?” Tony asks as he steps into the apartment without being invited in. He struts past Steve and plops down onto the couch.

“Bruce,” he motions to Bruce and Tony waves, “and I are taking Ned and his mother to lunch. As a favor to Peter.”

“Aw, what a swell guy you are Cap,” Tony giggles through what he believes to be an insult.

Stephen is still hovering in the doorway, recovering from the shock of all that happened at the restaurant.

“Doctor Strange, are you alright?” Bruce asks from the window. 

Tony shrugs. “You know how it is Bruce when I hit on somebody they never know how to handle it.”

Steve sighs. “Stark, what did you do to this poor man?”

Ned and his mother join the others in the living room. Ned freezes in his tracks when he sees Ironman on his couch. “Iron- Ironman. Tony Stark. Stark Enterprises. Here. In my home.” His mother dangles his inhaler a few inches from his face in case he needs it again.

Tony grins his widest grin and hops up from the couch. “Nice to meet you, ma’am.” He shakes Ned’s mother’s hand.

“You are even more handsome than on the television,” she stammers.

“MOM!” Ned groans. “COME ON. Don’t embarrass me in front of the Avengers!”

Tony and Steve chuckle.

“Wait,” Ned turns. “Who’s the wizard?” He points to Stephen.

“That’s it Stark, I’m leaving!” He turns to stomp off but Tony drags him into the apartment by his cape.

“Be careful with how you handle the cloak of levitation! It’s an ancient relic of Kamar-Taj Tony! We’ve been over this!” He yanks the cloak from Tony’s hands and takes his place next to Bruce at the window.

“The drama queen is Doctor Stephen Vincent Strange. And he’s not actually a wizard. He’s a sorcerer,” he gets real close to Ned and whispers into his ear, “he doesn’t even have a wand.”

“Whoa! You can use magic without a wand?!” Ned excitedly hops in the air.

“Magic? You can perform actual magic? Like the magicians from Now You See Me?” Ned’s mother chimes in.

Stephen winces at the comment. “Those are actors. That’s a movie. I’m the sorcerer supreme,” he emphasizes in Tony’s direction, “my magic is real.”

“Show us,” she replies.

Stephen chews on his bottom lip for a few seconds and then conjures a medium-sized orange shield in front of him. Ned’s mother circles Stephen, looking for any signs of a trick. She rejoins Ned next to the couch and Ironman. “I’m a believer,” she crosses her arms. “I’ve been convinced. So, he’s like the scarlet witch, then?” She turns to Ned, proud to remember and Avenger.

“Mom, I didn’t even know that you knew who that is.”

“Of course I do. She’s a strong, powerful, mystical woman who almost single-handedly took out the entire Avengers. I admire her,” she smirked at the men in the room.

“I can’t even argue,” Tony said when Ned looked to him. “Her power is different though. She is more psychological. She gets into your mind, she finds your fears, and she manipulates you into experiencing them. Strange’ll just hit you with a whip or something.”

Ned’s mother raised an eyebrow. “That hardly seems an appropriate subject with a child present, Mr. Stark.”

“I’m not a child!” / “Wait a minute, it’s not what it sounds like!” Ned and Stephen yell, respectively. Tony winks at them both.

“Tony, can we please talk about this?” Stephen begs as he approaches him.

“Hmm,” Tony shifts his weight, “Oh wait! We came here to ask about Peter! That little sneak! I can’t find him!”

“What?” Ned asks. “Cap said he was with you.” Steve snaps his head around to Tony and Bruce looks up from the ground, a little worried.

“We were, but he ditched me and the Doc at brunch. I mean, I guess I shouldn’t be too upset. He did give me the great opportunity to be with Stephen alone,” Tony winks and Stephen throws himself face down on the couch and covers the top of his head with a pillow.

“I submit. Please. Do your worst. I can’t take it anymore,” Stephen muffles from under the pillow.

Tony steps over and pats the pillow; “I knew you would.”

Ned steps over with his phone, open to a call with Peter.

“HELLO, Ned? Neeeeed?” Peter’s voice echoes.

Tony picks up the phone. “So, Spider-Kid, where are you?”

“Uh oh!” Peter yells.

“And don’t even think about hanging up the phone. I was letting you do this the easy way. But I’ll turn on Karen’s GPS and chase you down if I have to, so help me, kid.”

“Yikes! I gotta go!” Peter hangs up the phone. “I’m gonna ditch the suit somewhere safe and hide!” He texts Ned as Tony’s handing the phone back; Tony doesn’t see the message and Ned doesn’t make a peep.

“Doc, can I get a portal to the construction site downtown?” Tony bends over and asks the pillow. “You all go ahead to lunch and me and the kid will catch up as soon as we can.” Ned’s mother, Ned, Steve, and Bruce all nod. “Earth to pillow? Are you sentient under there or what?” Stephen’s hand slowly slides out from underneath him. It dangles over the edge of the couch, sling ring intact.

Stephen mumbles something under his breath about how handling Dormammu was easier than this and conjures a portal. “Stephen, really. It’s hardly the time for your mamma jokes,” Tony clicks his tongue as he steps through the portal.

He sees Peter sitting on the edge of the roof, eating a churro. “Give that lady directions again, kid?” Tony waltz up and sits down beside him. Peter jumps so far into the air that he almost misses the roof when he comes back down. “Geeze kid, you need some work on those nerves.”

“Listen, Mr. Stark... I was just doing you a favor, you know? Sure, I wanted to spend Father’s Day with you too, but I also wanted you to get some time alone with Mr. Doctor Strange,” he says softly.

“I appreciate it kid, but I can spend it with you both, at the same time. You two are both important to me. I’m not sure if I’d make it through the day without you or Stephen,” he says as he pulls Peter into an embrace. “Besides, I can only tease the Doc so much. He’s real uptight.”

Peter wipes his eyes with his free arm and tries to sniffle silently. “Aw, Mr. Stark.”

Tony releases him from the embrace. “Peter, you can call me father, son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I do a little bonus chapter for the brunch?


	4. *BONUS CHAPTER* : You Can’t Sit With Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the Avengers is voted off of the island. Bye Felicia. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY IM JUST NOW UPLOADING THIS. I WAS LOCKED OUT OF MY ACCOUNT ALL OF YESTERDAY AND JUST GOT BACK IN TODAY.
> 
> PLEASE FORGIVE.
> 
> I HOPE THIS BONUS BRUNCH CHAPTER MAKES UP FOR IT SINCE IT ISNT ACTUALLY FATHERS DAY ANYMORE.

Of all the places in the world, Ned Leeds and his mother pick a quaint Waffle House. Steve chuckles as they enter the food joint. “Buck would kill me for being here,” he looks around to make sure the super soldier isn’t somehow tailing him.

“You’re more likely to die from eating his food,” Tony proudly remarks. “Get it, cause one arm can’t cook to save his life,” Tony nudges Stephen in the rib cage. Stephen scurries off from Tony and makes his way to the circular corner booth first. He motions to Bruce who slides in beside Stephen. Peter flanks Stephen’s other side and Stephen sigs deeply in relief. Tony grabs the spot next to Peter and Cap, Ned, and his mother file in next to Bruce.

“On second thought... A Stephen sandwich isn’t much better…” the sorcerer supreme mutters out loud as his claustrophobia begins to set in.

“Are you gonna be okay Mr. Doctor Strange? You look kind of green,” Peter asks as he puts down his menu. 

Tony eyes Stephen and Stephen quickly brings his menu up to hide his face. Ned and Steve laugh simultaneously.

“Somehow, I feel like the uncool chaperone,” Ned’s mother announces.

“Ms. Leeds, you don’t need to feel that way,” Steve says politely. “Besides, when Tony’s around, we all are.” Steve and Tony exchange a friendly glare. Or, at least, Peter hopes it’s a friendly glare. It’s hard to tell sometimes. Ned looks to Peter who shrugs before going back to his menu. “You two choose whatever you’d like. It’s on us,” Steve smiles at Ned and his mother.

“Well, really, Mr. Rogers, you certainly are a gentleman,” Ned’s mother flirts back.

“MOM!” Ned groans as he buries his face in his arms.

“Well, can’t I have a little fun?” She retorts and the whole table, minus Stephen, erupts in laughter.

“You know, the menu only has a finite amount of items and I’m sure you’re neuroscience brain has gone over them AT LEAST one hundred times by now, Stephen,” Tony remarks. “Here Kid,” Tony stands up, “switch with me.”

“Peter! I will give you anything you want. I’ll portal you to school so that you don’t have to take the bus anymore. I’ll send Flash to the mirror dimension for a bit. Please, for the love of everything, do not move from that spot.”  
Peter looks back and forth between his dad and his future dad, “HMM.”

“Oh come on, Tony. This is cruel and unusual punishment, even for you. You didn’t even go at Ultron this furiously and he was basically your son,” Bruce pipes up. Tony produces his biggest frown for the whole table to see.

“Feel bad for me! Stephen’s been yelling at me for an entire day now and all I want is just some mutual love and respect.”

“Tony, please,” Steve says, clearly embarrassed over the man in his late 40s acting in such a manner in front of Ned and his mother.

“Kid, c’mon on. I’ll let you take the training wheels program off of the suit. I’ll let you and Karen do whatever you want. You can be friendly state Spider-Man instead of just friendly neighborhood Spider-man,” Tony queues the puppy dog eyes for Peter.

Peter looks to Ned; “Help me out, man.”

The waitress arrives to take orders and Ned turns to her; “Ma’am, this strange man--” Stephen cringes, “came over to our booth and started harassing us and we’re just trying to have a nice family brunch.” She eyes the table, taking in the so-called family who look nothing alike, clearly not recognizing the Avengers right in front of her face.

“Okay man, scram. If you wanna be served, wait to be seated,” she grabs Tony by the collar and pulls him out of the booth. She drags him back to the front of the building. Tony kicks and whines the entire way to the host’s station.


End file.
